A Christmas Wish
by BroodyOTH3
Summary: This Christmas, will Lucas get his wish? Oneshot. Lucascentric
1. Chapter 1

This is a Christmas one shot. tell me what you think. Luv Kendall

It was Christmas Eve at the humble Roe household. From the outside, all was peaceful, a white blanket covering the town. And the ice cicle lights hanging down from the gutter gently, accenting the warm home. The same could be said for inside the house.

Karen and her teenage son Lucas sat infront of their small Christmas tree, admiring it's simple beauty. The pair couldn't afford much, but the untouched beauty of the decorations touched and warmed their hearts. No words were said between the mother and son, but as they sat under the heat of the blanket, all was well.

"All right Luke, time for bed." She said to him as of he were 6, instead of 16.

"Okay, I guess mom, but it's not like Santa is going to skip over the house just because I wasn't in bed." He said jokingly, he knew that the two gifts under the tree were the only things that were exchanged between the two. And he was okay with that. He didn't need the new iPod, or fancy clothes, his only need for Christmas was his mother sitting with him.

After a sweet goodnight hug from his mother, she ushered him to his room.

"Goodnight Luke, I love you so much sweetie. Merry Christmas. Don't forget to make your Christmas wish." Karen spoke softly to her son as she slowly cracked his bedroom door.

"Goodnight mom, I love you." He whispered back to her.

The Christmas wish, It was a tradition that took hold every year. And ever year, it was that same for Lucas. All that he wanted for Christmas was aknowledgement from his father. Sure his facade on the outside made him look perfectly content with his mother. And for the most part, he was.

But it was these darned holidays that would always multiply the yearning that he had for his father. And he knew that right about now, Nathan was probably on the other side of town, trying to keep track of all the gifts under their ceiling high tree.

As immediately as the thought came, he cursed himself for ever nurturing the thought. Sure Nathan could wipe him off the charts with his numerous gifts, but Lucas's gifts had heart, and thought. _But none of them said "Love Dad" _

"Santa, I know you're not real, but you seem to be my last hope. This year for Christmas, I want a dad, my dad. Please, you haven't given me my wish since I found out about you when I was 4, but I hope that if I wish enough, that it might come true. So please, I beg you, give me my dad."

As a child, when his mother would take him to see Santa at the local mall, he would be sat on the man's lap, and whisper. "Can I please have a dad this year?" Lucas never knew how awkward that the question was until he stopped believing in Santa. This year though, he put his heart and soul into wishing.

When he opened his eyes though, he realized that the wishing would probably be worthless, the chances of his father suddenly noticing his existance were about as slim as Nathan going out for the shuffle board team at school.

Falling asleep, Lucas kept repeating his Christmas wish. "I want my dad, I want my dad, I want my dad."

Christmas morn arrived with birds chriping outside his bedroom window.

Lucas awoke with a groan. But it was quickly stifled when the rememberance that it was Christmas morning came into his mind. Excitedly, he jumped out of bed and ran out to the small living room.

Under the tree, he saw the two small gifts, with simple wrapping paper. But something else under the tree caught his blue eyes. Shiny silver wrapping sparkled in the light morning sun. Curiosity peaked, he rushed to his mother's room.

"Mom, wake up, hey mom." He shook her like a small child would. "What is it Luke?" She asked, clearly agitated.

"Mom, who is that extra gift from?" On the inside, Karen smiled, the extra gift was from Dan. He had given it to her to give to Lucas on this very morning. She knew that her son would love getting something form his father.

"I'm not sure Luke, why don't you go to the living room while I get up. Don't look at anything." She said, wanting to be there for the look on Lucas's face as he found the present. "Fine" He groaned.

After opening the gift from his mother, Lucas eagerly waited for the other box with the shiny paper. Karen lightly handed him the box, along with a card. "Open the card first Luke."

On the front of the card was a father, with his son in his lap, reading him a Christmas story. It sparked a certain sadness in the depths of his heart. Inside the card said.

"Son, I'm sorry for all these years. I hope you know that I have always loved you.

"Love, your father, Dan."

Tears openly fell from Lucas's eyes. His wish had come true, It had come true! The sheer happiness that he was experiencing was absolute euphoria. Dan, his father had thought of him this year. And he had apologized and said that he loved him! Now he understood that cover of the card.

Carefully unwrapping the paper, he wanted to keep and remember everything about this gift, Lucas finally found his prize. A nike basketball, such a simple gift, but with so much meaning. This was definitely the greatest Christmas he had ever had.

Karen pulled him into her lap, hugging him as he cried tears of happiness. She was so happy for her baby. He had gotten the one thing that he truly desired in his life.

"Merry Christmas Luke." She said to him. "Merry Christmas mom." He replied

As she went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. He whispered. "Merry Christmas Dad, I love you too."

Okay good? bad? crap? let me know. Love Kendall


	2. Chapter 2

Okay one reviewer gave me the great idea to write this in Dan's POV, so here it is.

Dan Scott drove through the overly crowded parking lot on Christmas eve, it seemed that in the Christmas rush, that the citizens of Tree Hill had forgotten their driving skills. "Like they had any in the first place." He muttered, trying to entertain himself in this mess of cars.

He was at the mall, with one more gift to buy. Just one.

This year, his son had joined the Ravens champion basketball. And it had opened his eyes to Lucas, and how much he needed him. The need went both ways.

About a week ago, Dan had confronted his old lover, his high school sweetheart, Karen Roe, concerning the lanky blonde boy. At first she had been reluctant, but after he stated what he wanted to do for Lucas, her skepticism had melted away.

"What do you want Dan?" She had growled at the smarmy looking man who had entered her cafe.

"Karen, I want to talk to you about Lucas..." He started with a nerve racked voice.

"What do you want with my son?" She asked, making Dan flinch on the inside, with referring of Lucas as her son, and not theirs. But Dan quickly realized that he had no right to Lucas, and Karen had every right to claim Lucas as her's and her's only.

"I want to do something for him this year for Christmas. Now before you shoot me down and tell me to go screw myself, please hear me out. Before Lucas joined the team, I had been fine with neglect because I never saw the boy, but now that I see him regularly, I also see how much he needs me, and wants me as a father."

"What are you talking about? Lucas has been just fine without you as a father. And just because Lucas has shown some potential in basketball, you decide that maybe you can buy his love too? Lucas doesn't work that way. And don't even start with the whole thing that he wants and needs you. Keith has been more of a father to Lucas than you could ever hope to be..." Karen started yelling in rage that Dan could think that Lucas wanted him and needed him.

Dan was frustrated. All that he wanted to do was make his first born son happy. "

"Kare, you know it and I know it, Lucas loves Keith, but he wants a father too. Sure he's really happy, but even I see the yearning in his eyes behind the hate for me."

"Exactly Dan, he dose hate you. But I do think that you might be right, even if he does hate you, he still wants you as a father. What did you want to do for him this Christmas?" She said, letting her guard down slightly.

"I want to get him a gift, atleast show him that I care about him." Dan spoke while looking at the ground, he didn't think that he would be able to take Karen shooting him down.

"You can get him something Dan, but nothing too fancy. You can't buy his love. But know this Dan, if you get him a gift, his hope that you will actually start acknowlede him, and care about him. And if you destroy that hope, then I will hunt you down and hurt you. Dan I don't know if Lucas can take being abandoned by you again."

Dan was brought back to reality from his flashback by a few cars honking their horns at him. Muttering obscenities, he pulled into the nearest parking lot, still trying to think of something to buy for his son.

Inside the Tree Hill Mall, citizens were scrambling for last minute items before getting home to spend time with their families.

Dan didn't know what to buy Lucas at all. He had wondered all week about what to get, and he had contemplated even going to Karen to ask her, but then he thought of all the nasty things that she could say about how it was his fault that he knew nothing about his son, so he just decided to wing it.

Lucas was into basketball, so maybe he could find something in that area. Entering the nearest sports store, he found the nearest section that held all of the basketball merchandise.

As he looked at all of the clothes and warmups, he found another thing that he didn't know about his son. What size did he wear? What sports team did he like? His mind drew a complete blank. Eventually, he came up with a very nuetral gift for the boy, a nike basketball. He'd seen the ratty ball Lucas had bounced around town.

After he got the ball, the next step, a card for the boy.

Inside the card store, he gagged at all of the sentimentalness of the store. Then he found it, the father-son section. He didn't have to look too hard before he found the perfect card. The cover had a father sitting in a rocking chair, with his small son in his lap, reading him a book. The card touched his heart, which was rare in the world of Dan Scott.

At home, he immediately excused himself to his office to wrap the gift.

Late that night, he drove across town to deliver the present.

Not ringing the doorbell, but obeying Karen's directions of entering the kitchen door, she was there waiting for him.

She looked admiringly at the silver wrapped box. "Dan, you have no idea how happy this is going to make your son."

Those words really affected Dan, he was contributing to his son's happiness.

The next day, Nathan was ripping the paper off of every single box that had his name on it, admiring it for a few seconds, then tossing it aside for the next box.

It reminded him of what Lucas was probably doing right now, except the opposite.

Silently, he whispered, "Merry Christmas Son, I love you.


End file.
